1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tartar-removing or scaling handpiece, which is constituted of an elongated gripping sleeve, having arranged at one end thereof a tartar-removing or scaling implement which includes a bent operating end, wherein the gripping sleeve incorporates a light source arranged at the end thereof proximate the implement which is oriented towards the region of the tartar-removing implement, and which is located at one side adjacent the tartar-removing implement. The tartar-removing implement possesses a shaft connected with the gripping sleeve, to which there is joined the angled or curvilinearly bent operating end of the implement.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A tartar-removing or scaling handpiece of the above-mentioned type belongs to the currently known state of the art, as is illustrated in FIG. 13 of U.S. Pat. Application No. 634,784, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,033, issued 03/25/76. In this handpiece, which is representative of the state of the art, the light source, which is shaped as a light conductor, is arranged besides the shaft of the tartar-removing implement.
When the implement is detachably inserted into the gripping sleeve, it is possible that the light source and the bent operating end of the implement, subsequent to the insertion of the implement into the gripping sleeve, can find themselves in such a mutually offset position that the light beam of the light source will pass by the bent operating end of the implement, and as a result, the region of the operating end of the implement will be either inadequately illuminated or even unilluminated.